


Soulmate

by Amethyst18



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst18/pseuds/Amethyst18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  "The first time he saw her, she had a red feather in her hair. The last time he saw her, she had blood running down the side of her face."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was inspired by a fan video of the same name made by Polishan. You can view the video here:  [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJSBD4dtU6o&feature=related](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJSBD4dtU6o&feature=related).   The soulmate quote is from an episode of Dawson's Creek called "...Must Come to an End."  Many thanks to my awesome beta, [](http://ashleyfanfic.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ashleyfanfic**](http://ashleyfanfic.livejournal.com/)!

  


**_ What’s a soulmate? _ **

The very first time he saw her, she was wearing a red feather in her hair. 

It was a token from her latest kill, a cardinal, that she had taken down with a single knife.

He had watched her as she marched through the courtyard—head held high-- not caring that the other children in the training center gave her nasty looks as she passed. 

She was a fearsome thing to behold and they all knew it.

It was her fierce confidence that drew him in, and whenever she was near he couldn’t help but watch her.

She wasn’t like the other girls her age. She didn’t cry when she was struck—as so many of the others did. And she was always the first to volunteer for the most dangerous training exercises.

The first time he ever heard her voice, she was fighting with two older girls more than twice her size.  In a matter of minutes, both girls were at her feet.  She had stood there with blood dripping down her face, a menacing smile at her lips. And then she laughed.

It was then that he knew.

She was absolutely _lethal._

And he loved her for it.

  
**_ It's like a best friend, but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else.  _ **

  
The very first time he realized he was in love with her was on the train bound for the capitol. 

They sat side by side watching the footage of the various reapings.  When the reaping from their own district came on the screen, he suddenly felt as though he couldn’t breathe.  As he watched the names being called, watched as they both volunteered, watched the moment that would seal both of their fates forever, a cold realization began to seep through his skin. He had prepared his whole life for this—for the chance to steal glory from the bloody hands of those weaker than him— but sharing the experience with _her_ ….well that was something he simply wasn’t prepared to face.

As the telecast ended, he realized that he wasn’t the only one holding their breath.  He turned to her, hoping his eyes wouldn’t betray the mask of indifference he forced onto his face. 

She looked back at him, her own face void of emotion.   

But just for a moment, he could see in her eyes a flicker of the very feelings he was trying to hide—of the fire that burned them both.

And as their fingers found each other, intertwined in the stillness, he knew that she understood.

  
**_ It's someone who makes you a better person. Actually, they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself because they inspire you. _ **

  
The first time he kissed her was the night before the Games.

They should’ve been sleeping. After all, they’d spent most of the day discussing their strategy and dissecting their opponents. Dawn was only a couple of hours away and a few hours of sleep would make all the difference in the world once they were in the arena….yet, neither of them had moved from the couch when their mentor had finally left for the night. 

For hours, they didn’t speak, just watched each other in the stillness.

It was only when the first rays of the morning sun begin to creep over the horizon did he feel the urgency to say something. 

“Clove, I….I….” He stammered, his heart threatening to beat right out of his chest. 

She leaned closer to him and placed a finger against his lips. “Shhh,” she whispered. “There’s no need.”

And then before he even realized what he was doing, his hands were in her hair, pulling her to him.  

He didn’t know what the day would hold. But the one thing he did know was that he would never forget that moment as long as he lived—the very moment he gave his heart away.

  
**_  A soul mate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would _ ** _ . _

  
The first and only time in his life that he ever felt true fear is when he hears her screaming his name.

 “Clove!” He screams in response.

As fast as he can, he sprints towards the cornucopia, refusing to acknowledge the voice inside of his head that’s telling him he’s too far away—too far away to save her.

The trees in front of him begin to thin out and he can see her, lying unmoving on the ground. 

“Clove!” He screams again, his voice thick with pain and realization.

He rushes to her side and drops the spear is carrying to the ground.  

It only takes one look.

“Clove,” He whispers as he carefully lifts her head to lap, nearly choking on the tears that are threatening to erupt.  “Clove, please…. Please stay with me.”

His response is the sound of a cannon.

  
**_ And no matter what happens, you'll always love her. Nothing can ever change that.  _ **

  
As the mutts tear into him, dragging him back towards the cornucopia, all he can think about is the pain.  

Thunderous shrieks of terror and agony fill the air and it takes him a few seconds before he realizes the sickening sounds are coming from his own mouth.

Fire licks through his veins as sharp teeth sever, rip, and tear through him.  

It isn’t long before the screaming stops. 

He had been so sure of himself, so confident that he would win—that he was stronger than the rest of them.  But now, with death refusing to be kind, he can’t stop the moans from escaping his lips.

The only thing that keeps the pain from taking over him completely is thoughts of _her_.  
  
He closes his eyes and clings to the hazy memory of her face, the memory of her lips against his, and of the secret smile she always saved just for him.  
  
But then he is ambushed by another memory.   
  
The first time he saw her, she had a red feather in her hair....but the last time he saw her, she had blood running down the side of her face.  
  
He cries out in pain and he isn't sure if it's from his own physical torment or the memory of her lifeless body, her unseeing eyes.

As the sun slowly begins to rise, he sees the girl on fire looking down at him from on top of the cornucopia.

And in a single moment of clarity, he whispers the one word that will end it all. 

_“Please.”_

  


  



End file.
